onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
The Runaway Found
"The Runaway Found" is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 85th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on May 16, 2007. Nathan fears for his future as past mistakes come back to haunt him and Haley. Lucas hears a shocking confession after making contact with the mysterious witness to Keith's murder. Brooke rekindles her friendship with Peyton after crossing paths with Chase. Synopsis Lucas knocks on Abby Brown’s door as an older woman answers the door. As he asks for Abby, the woman denies that there is an Abby that lives there. He walks off disappointed, but turns around and catches someone watching him out the window who quickly runs away when he looks. The following day, Whitey is being questioned about how he feels that someone may have shaven points off on the semi finals of the State Championship. He turns around and tells them that the team he has is not cheaters but champions, every one of them. Meanwhile, Nathan is telling Haley that if they find out about him and Daunte then he won’t have a scholarship and he won’t be able to play anywhere again. Peyton is in the shower, and as she turns around she sees Psycho Derek in the shower. She realizes it is just an imagination and cries in the shower. Chase meets Brooke at high school and apologizes about her stalker. As Brooke realizes he isn’t wearing his Clean Teen top and they both agree that things change. She walks off into the school and tells Peyton that she feels as though her heart has been ripped out. Peyton then tells her that she saw Psycho Derek again and Brooke tells her she has to stop torturing herself as Psycho Derek is locked up, but Peyton says she won’t believe it until she sees it with her own eyes. They head to class, but Peyton sees Derek again standing in the corridor. She tells Brooke she has to go and leaves her. She goes to Tree Hill jail and goes to see Psycho Derek. She sees his back with the Peyton tattoo and is greeted as ‘baby.’ She asks why he chose her, and Derek tells her it is because she loves him, but Peyton assures him she doesn’t calling him a pathetic psycho and never wants to see him again. She walks off as Derek asks if he had been in her head. He tells her it was her that led him on as she is such a tease and it is because of the way she dresses that he likes her so much. He calls her a tease and Peyton says it was not her fault it was his and walks out terrified and shocked at his comments. Dan gets a gun out of his draw as Nathan walks in. He hides it as Nathan tells him about the point shaving. He asks if it will have been Bear, but Dan says it will be someone who lost a lot of money who does not know the details. Nathan says it is not fair that Lucas is getting the blame for something he did, but Dan says he never wants him to say that again. Dan says they are grasping at straws, but if they find proof his future is in jeopardy so he stays quiet and hopes no one finds out the truth. Meanwhile, Lucas waits for the woman to leave Abby’s house. He walks in and looks around, finding Abby. His phone rings as Abby jumps. He explains who he is and why he is there. He asks what she saw and asks if Jimmy killed Keith. Abby shakes her head just as her mom returns. Furious, she throws Lucas out as Lucas tells her who he is. Mrs Brown apologizes for his loss but tells him that her daughter has been traumatized ever since. Lucas tells her that he knows she knows that Jimmy didn’t kill Keith. Abby’s mom then looks at her daughter and asks if her name is Abby and if she is her mother, but Abby shakes her head to both questions. Mrs Brown then apologizes but tells him to leave and not to come back as Abby has been through enough. Haley is in Lucas’ room waiting for him and asks if he thinks the gambling thing will go away, but Lucas says it won’t as he was just a reserve and they will look at Nathan after him and when they do it will be bad. She asks how bad it is, as Lucas confirms that he won’t go to Duke. Peyton wakes up after hearing Derek shouting at her, she looks around to see Derek lying next to her calling her tease. She begins to cry as Brooke walks in asking what is wrong. Peyton confesses she went to see Psycho Derek and tells Brooke his real name is Ian, but she already knew. She shows Peyton a file on him and the attack and as they are about to look through it, they hear the door open. Brooke tells Peyton she did not leave it open, and they both see someone walking in. Fortunately it is Haley as Peyton tells them how Ian took her room from her and also that she can’t sleep and she needs to in time for finals. Brooke tells her that she is tougher than anything life throws at her and the girls agree they all are. Meanwhile, Lucas goes to see Whitey and asks to talk to him about the investigation. He says it was him that shaved the points and he wanted to tell him before he holds a press conference. Whitey tells him that Keith would be ashamed of his actions, like he is and slams the door in his face. Whitey watches a tape of the semi finals and pauses it as Lucas looks at Nathan Scott who nods at him while playing the game. He realizes who is actually shaving the points and goes to see Nathan. He tells him that there are reporters asking about gambling and asks if he knows anything about it. After Nathan denies it, Whitey tells him what Lucas said and Nathan storms to Lucas’ house. Nathan tells him that he should have stayed quiet as they now will say how he disgraced the game. But Lucas says he doesn’t care and it is about what they say about Jimmy Edwards that matters and Keith. Nathan tells him he can’t stop this as he is too close to it and he shouldn’t have said anything. Meanwhile, Brooke wakes Peyton up telling her it is a new day and she needs to get ready as today they are being warriors. Peyton then tells Brooke about how Ian said she lead him on and that he knows so much about her that he is able to get in. Annoyed at the idea that every girl who wears lipstick is asking to be assaulted and raped, Brooke tells Peyton it was not her fault and that they need to learn more about Ian if they want to get him wound up. She gets her laptop and tells her they will fight like warriors. Dan goes to buy ammunition at the Tree Hill gun store. Brooke and Peyton are researching Ian Banks and getting nothing. Peyton asks about Chase and Brooke admits she doubts herself and still thinks about him a lot. They eventually find him and realize he has a girlfriend who is identical to Peyton, but she is dead. Dan is in church as he puts the bullets in the gun and loads it ready to shoot. He puts it in a food bag. Abby goes to see her mom and tells her she wants to tell someone and go back to school, but her mom refuses saying that as soon as she has enough money they will leave. Abby refuses saying that even though her mom is scared, she is not. She goes to walk out the door and as she opens the door she screams, finding Dan standing in her porch. Abby’s mom tries to get Dan out, but he makes them sit on the couch. Dan tells her that what she say she must have been mistaken, but Abby tells him that she knows exactly what he did. Dan tells Abby how much Keith was loved by everyone, especially Karen, but Karen was his and supposed to be his. Abby refuses to listen saying she wishes he burns in hell as Dan admits he wants the same. He gets something out the paper bag he put the gun in and reveals a doll. He walks out as Abby cries with relief. Brooke and Peyton go to see Ian and he welcomes the two "supposed" teases. Brooke tells him that she knows a lot about him. She asks about his old girlfriend and he tells her to shut up. He ends up explaining that they crashed and everyone blamed him. Peyton tells him she can’t be Maggie, his ex, but the girls both say she forgives him as Derek cries with guilt. Peyton also says she forgives him as Derek begins to cry. Peyton tells him they will never see each other again and she hopes he finds peace. Haley and Nathan are in bed as Nathan is telling her that he won’t feel guilty for Lucas taking the blame. But Haley says he is doing it because she asked him to for her, him and their son, so she will feel guilty. Nathan apologizes for everything he has done, but Haley says that every dream he ever wishes for is about to come true. Nathan then says that he has to confess as he does not want to be like Dan. He tells her he won’t as he has her and it is the people who create lives once their dream fails are the people he idolizes, not his father. Dan is drinking at Keith’s grave until he drops the bottle over the top. He lights a cigarette and drops the lighter setting fire to his brother’s grave. Lucas is at the court yard as Abby stands there, she turns around and tells Lucas to open his eyes, the same message both Keith and Dan has delivered to him. He wakes up from his dream and finds Abby in his room. She tells him that she was going to run and leave but she was too worried about the others including Jimmy. She remembers the look in his eyes and realized he was just scared too. So she went back in. She saw Keith try to help Jimmy and fail so Jimmy turned the gun on himself. She tells Lucas that Keith was still alive. As Lucas begs her to tell her who it was, Abby tells him how she stalked the murderer by putting signs on his wall and threats to try and make him come forward, but he found her. Lucas then begs once again and Abby remembers Dan picking up the gun and shooting Keith before confirming that it was Dan who shot Keith. Lucas sits back in shock before telling her she has to come forward and tell someone. Abby refuses and says she did tell someone, she told Lucas. She leaves as she apologizes. The following day, the reporters are trying to get in the door of Tree Hill High. Nathan finds Whitey and admits that it was him. He apologizes as Whitey says he is sorry too, more than he will ever know. Ready for the press conference, he steps outside holding onto Haley’s hand. He announces to the reporters that he did shave points and that he is deeply regretful that he betrayed the game he loved as well as everyone else. Derek is in jail looking at a photo of him and his old girlfriend in tears. Peyton gets home to find a room identical to her old one. Peyton gasps with delight as Brooke says that even though they had stuff taken from them, they are going to take everything back. Lucas is standing at Keith’s grave stone as Dan goes into Lucas’ room. He picks up the picture of a young Lucas and Keith. Lucas goes to see Abby again and finds her house completely empty obviously after moving. Karen finds Dan in tears admitting that Lucas had a father, he didn’t need him and that he destroys everything he touches. He tells Karen he wishes he could be a little kid again and stop himself. Dan tells Karen he wants to breathe again from this nightmare and tells Karen how much he wishes he could have stayed with her and that he knows he has lost her. Lucas walks in and finds them kissing. Memorable Quotes :”Look, I’m gonna say this one time and one time only. This is the best group of boys I’ve had in 35 years of coaching. These are not cheaters, they're champions. Every one of them” ::Whitey to the reporters :”You invited me into your life Peyton. You got undressed in front of your webcam because you knew it would make me want you. You posted those pictures online. :”You are wrong” :”Am I? Is that why you’re dressed like that today? Are you a tease, Peyton? Dressing sexy? Wearing that perfume, making me ache for you and then saying no? Are you a tease Peyton? Because that would really be disappointing...You did this, you did this to me Peyton” ::Ian Banks to Peyton Sawyer :”Get out, or I’ll call the police” :”And tell them what? Huh? That your daughter knows the truth about my Uncle’s death?” :”You’re Uncle was Keith Scott? I’m very sorry for you, but my daughter has been traumatized since then. She hasn’t been to school and her life has become very difficult and that is why I lied to you last night” ::Mrs Brown and Lucas Scott argue :”I used to love my room, and he took it from me, Psycho Derek. It’s like, I really thought that if we fought back, that if we attacked our attacker that he would just go away, but he hasn’t” ::Peyton Sawyer :” Life kicks you around sometimes. It scares you and it beats you up, but there’s a day when you realize that you’re not just a survivor, you’re a warrior. You’re tougher than anything it throws your way, and you are Peyton, you are” ::Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer :”Oh wow this is him. He’s not from St Flora, he’s from Texas. Oh my god, his girlfriend looks just like you, if you...if you were dead” ::Brooke Davis finds out about the real Ian Banks :”Well if it isn’t tease 1 and tease 2. Did you come back for another kiss?” ::Ian Banks to Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer :”Is that really the best that you’ve got? Cause we have a lot more than a few webcam photos and some podcasts, Ian Banks...Boyfriend of Maggie Watterson, or should I say former boyfriend” :”You shut your mouth you whore” :”...What happened Ian...Ian? :”We were just messing around, driving fast. My father never let me drive that car, he loved that car” :”The road was slippery, you lost control” :”I tried to wake her up, but there was just blood. There was just so much blood. Her parents said it was my fault, they all said it...We were going to be together, forever. She loved me. She, she trusted me” ::Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer find out the truth about Ian Banks :”I thought once he knew someone knew the truth he would come forward. So I started stalking him with messages and threats. I thought he’d turn himself in. I thought I’d be safe. But he found me” :”Who? Who killed Keith? Who killed my uncle?” :”Your father. It was your father, Dan Scott. He killed Keith. He was there and he picked up the gun and you know I’m right, you know in your heart” ::Abby Brown tells Lucas Scott who killed Keith Scott :”When I was two years old, I made my first basket. When I was six, basketball went from being a game to a sport. Since then, I’ve played 7072 official minutes, probably 20,000 or 30,000 unofficial. But for 32 minutes this season, over the course of two games, I did not compete to the best of my ability. I regret this. I regret that the fear of losing the opportunity to continue playing the game that I’ve always loved prevented me from standing up and taking full responsibility for this sooner. I apologize to my coach, to my teammates, to all the kids who look up to me, especially to the kids. While I never lost a game on purpose, the truth is still the truth. You can spin it and shade it and bend it. But there is still right and wrong, I was wrong. And the truth is, I’ve forsaken a game that’s always been incredibly good to me and teammates that have been like brothers and a brother that was a teammate. To my coach, my wife, my father, my family, I apologize for the burden that this will bring. I know that the integrity of the game cannot be compromised. I regret that my integrity was not as steadfast. I’m deeply remorseful for the choices I made, but I will accept whatever consequences there might be. I love this game and I’m sorry I betrayed it.” ::Nathan Scott :”You loved your room Peyton, and maybe like you said, that’s been taken from you, but we’re gonna take it back. We’re gonna take everything back” ::Brooke Davis after painting Peyton Sawyer’s and her room back to the color of Peyton’s old room :”I’ve done some horrible things, unforgivable things. Lucas didn’t need a father, he had one. He had a person who helped erase the shame of my cowardness. Everything I’ve touched I’ve diminished. Deb’s life, Nathan’s talent, Keith” ::Dan Scott Voiceover :"Sometimes i wonder if anything's absolute anymore. Is there still right and wrong? Good and bad? Truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable,left to interpretation, grey. Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth, transform it, cause we're faced with things that are not of our own making. And sometimes things simply catch up to us." ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) :”Truth is still absolute, believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold and more painful than you ever imagined, and even when truth is more cruel than any lie.” ::Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Friend To A Stranger" - Emerson Hart * "Philosophia" - The Guggenheim Grotto * "In My Dreams" - Scanners * "Soon Enough" - The Constantines This episode's title originated from the album The Runaway Found, originally sung by The Veils. Trivia *Deb, Mouth, Skills and Rachel do not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Ian Banks Category:Episodes featuring Abby Brown Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams